


Downhill Slopes

by twilightscribe



Series: Falling Down [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Durarara!! Kink Meme, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roppi dies. Tsuki is devastated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downhill Slopes

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 438 words

He wakes in the middle of the night, screaming and feeling as though he's going to be sick. There's an all too familiar burn of bile in the back of his throat as he sits up suddenly. His vision is blurry without his glasses. The walls start wavering, almost as though they're about to come crashing down on him. He's panicking and afraid and alone. 

_Oh so alone. Why'd you have to leave?_

Tsugaru is the first one through the door. It cracks loudly against the wall and Tsuki jumps. He's afraid of his own shadow. But then Tsugaru is there and he's pulling him into his arms and holding him tightly and stroking his back in a comforting manner. His arms aren't the same – _no, never the same, why_ – but it works enough to calm Tsuki down to the point where he's no longer screaming.

Lurking in the door is Psyche, unsure of what to do or how to behave. He keeps his distance most days. They never know what might set Tsuki off. One moment he will be closed off and empty and the next he's throwing things and there are tears streaming down his face.

He's broken two pairs of glasses by falling down the stairs.

He doesn't care if it hurts him. He just wants the pain in his chest to go away. He wishes it would stop hurting so much.

But he's angry. He's angry and hurt and cursing everything for doing this to him.

_Roppi, why did you leave me alone?_

Nothing makes him feel better. If he isn't screaming and crying and yelling at everything, then he's just sitting there and staring at the wall for hours on end. He's gone over the edge and there is no way to tell when he'll pull himself out of it.

Tsugaru does what he can. He never says anything. He just comes and comforts Tsuki after every nightmare.

The weeks pass and Tsuki has shown no signs of improvement. Not really, anyway. The nightmares still happen – but they come a little less often. He's still angry and upset – but the explosions slowly become less and less violent.

He misses Roppi. Doesn't understand why he had to leave. He's angry that Roppi is gone. He's hurting so badly inside that it never seems like it will end. The pain boils and churns and overflows inside of him. His heart feels as though it has been torn in two and will never heal. The jagged edges of it remain as sharp as ever.

Tsuki doesn't want anyone's help.

No one can help him.

The only one who could is gone.

He hates him for it.

**FIN.**


End file.
